Wherever You Are: Retold
by shannaringan
Summary: Post-canon: Sasuke didn't know if it was really him or the PMS that's making her cry this time. But her reproductive system can't apologize, now can it? That leaves things to him.


Same concept, different genre.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Wherever You Are: Retold**

"Stupid PMS,"

sniff

"Making me all emotional and shit,"

sniff sniff

"Stupid duck-ass boyfriend who got seduced by a flaky pale slithering pedophile,"

Twenty-year-old Haruno Sakura continued to ramble as she sat on the royal porcelain seat of the bathroom. It was 3 am and she had just woken up from a shit-eating period cramp, forcing her to puke out Sasuke's tomato soup from last night's dinner.

Too bad. She liked his cooking.

However, puking and cramps were not the only setbacks of having your uterus shed its bloody layers for all its worth.

It also made you feel.

Feel what, you may ask?

Every fucking thing.

Hence, the violent sobbing of one pink-haired medic in the bathroom of an apartment she shared with her boyfriend of over two years: Uchiha Sasuke

"Stupid fucking bastard. He just had to be born beautiful and flawless and smart with just the right amount of mysteriousness. Making me go gaga for him and then choosing that effeminate anemic who wanted his body more than I do."

Sakura didn't know - nor did she care - who she was talking to. What was certain though, was that this monthly uterus suicide is making her overthink every single moment of her life resulting to psychotic giggling, angry crying, or both. Hell, she had even broken down at the thought of the day she found Kakashi's first gray hair.

And that was saying something because (1) Kakashi's hair is gray; and (2) it was only a shade lighter.

After blabbering about her sensei growing old, wrinkly, and most importantly, wifeless, her thoughts drifted to the possibility of Sasuke leaving Konoha again.

"Why are you in love with an emotionally constipated, irrational wimpy twat, Sakura? What if he leaves you? Again?" Sakura then began to clear her throat before lowering her voice in a petty attempt to imitate her boyfriend's, "Sakura, this laundry shop ruined my purple butt pretzel. I must turn ansgty and take revenge on them. Or better yet, I think I'm gay, Sakura. I better find another Oro-sama because your licking skills do not satisfy me. Ha."

"What the hell?"

Seeing his girlfriend jump at the sound of his dark velvety voice almost made up for the insults that just came right out of her mouth.

Sasuke forced every fiber of his sleepless being to get up from bed seeing as he definitely needed to get this delirious heap of estrogen to calm down.

It all backfired however, when shampoo bottles, soap, and even the bidet (damn, he just had those installed) started coming at his face in precise successions.

"GO. AWAY. YOU. INCONSIDERATE. SNAKE HOGGING BASTARD!" Sakura screamed in between throws.

Welp, there goes their one-month supply of toiletries.

Effortlessly, Sasuke caught everything in one swift movement. He sighed. "I'll get you some water and tylenol. Go back to bed."

"You're not the boss of me, Uchiha! I'm not one of your silly fangirls any - HEY! Let go of me! SASUKE!"

Sasuke groaned at the volume of her shriek, but held onto her firmly nonetheless as he wove his arms on her small waist from behind, ignoring her obnoxious thrashing.

"And I'm not just your teammate anymore. You were the one who wanted me to be more romantic, so now that I'm trying to do just that, shut up and let me take care of you." He stated with a hint of annoyance and amusement mixed together. Gently, he dropped her on their bed, wrapping the duvet on her sitting form.

"Stay here." He growled, ignoring the glare she sent him, as he went out of their room to fetch the water and tylenol he promised.

Sure, Sakura was still annoying. Sure, she was extra annoying during this time of the month. And sure, her annoyingness increased tenfold now that he held romantic feelings for her. But Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

She was the only woman who gave her love so selflessly to a man who selfishly sought it in the blindness of his own vengeance.

The least he could do was ease her out of her feminine misery.

At least her fangirlish twelve year-old self didn't bleed. He thought as he trekked his way back to their bedroom, thinking about her whiny argument on how she wasn't a fangirl anymore.

What he saw at the doorway however, made him freeze as if in a genjutsu.

Sakura's figure sat crumbling in her violent shaking and sobbing. This, Sasuke resorted, was due to the fact that she wanted so much to keep her cries quiet.

Now, Sasuke couldn't have been more stupendously clueless. He never did understand girls. How much more if they were PMSing?

It was not the first time that he had to take care of this emotionally wrecked Sakura. But this had to be the most terrible manifestation of her hormones.

Hesitantly, he walked over to her trembling form, placed the glass of water and pain reliever on the dresser, and crouched before his girlfriend. He set his hands on her knees, and watched as she turned away from his scrutinizing gaze.

"Tell me what you're thinking of." he commanded, gentleness never leaving his voice though. This was the part of him that belonged to her alone.

"It's just my hormones."

"Hn."

Sasuke waited for a couple more seconds for her to be ready to talk about it. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. She took a long breath, and Sasuke braced himself.

"Please tell me if you'd leave again." she whispered, and his eyes widened.

That's what she's been thinking of?

"Promise me, Sasuke-kun. Once, I have not been enough to stop you from leaving, so I doubt I'll be able to stop you, should you decide on it again. So please," the brokenness of her voice brought upon a familiar ache on Sasuke's insides. "Just let me know. And if you do, promise me you'd take care of yourself. And that you'd return home no matter what."

Midnight orbs softened at her words. He never did deserve this girl. But if there was one thing he was good at, it was fighting for what he wanted that the universe would have no choice but to give it to him.

"Sakura," he started. "I will not promise you that,"

A sad smile graced her lips. She was asking for too much, she knew. But he was not done yet.

"Because I am to remain wherever you are."

xx


End file.
